The Night's Shadow
by Celessia Night
Summary: This story is the history of how all my people came to know eachother. I'm Ash and I write this story after most of it has happened. It all started when Youko met Jason......
1. Chapter 1

**1 **A Kind Act

" The poor drunk finally passed out" " What weird hair" people were saying as they passed by a young, unconscious man. His hair was blue. He had drunken too much and passed out under a tree in the park. He had no home; no family. He just laid there, motionless as if he was dead.

There was a gardener nearby tending the gardens. There were also several peculiar things about him. He had grayish silverish hair and yet a young countenance. If you looked close enough you would see the occasional swish of a fox's tail. He was a very talented gardener.

He noticed the man under the tree. He remembered himself being hurt and a shadow helping him. It softened his normally cold personality. He wished he could find the person who helped him. When he was finished, he picked the man and took him to his apartment. When he got there he laid the man on the couch and went to clean himself up. That night he stayed the night up taking caring of the man.

The man woke up that morning to find his helper on a cell phone. When he hung up, the man cleared his throat. His helper turned suddenly, "Oh, so you're awake." The gardener yawned, but tried to hide his weariness.

"Where am I?"

"I found you last night and brought you to my home. You were in pretty bad shape. My name is Youko" he held out his hand.

"My name's Jason" he took Youko's hand and noticed the ears "you're Demon?"

"Alas I am"

"You'll hurt me if you find out what I am"

Youko looked confused then sniffed the air "A half-demon" Don't worry. Why would I help you if I wanted to hurt you. You can trust me."

Jason felt relieved. He saw the trust in Youko's yellow eyes and felt comfortable. This was the beginning of a great friendship, but what sealed it was this: Youko helped him go to college, and one day coming off campus a couple of Demons ganged him. Luckily Youko was working the gardens. He, with his rose whip, taught the demons a lesson. From then on Jason completely trusted Youko.

Not long after that incident, they found Trace, he was beat up and obviously abandoned. So It ended up for awhile the three of them lived peacefully together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Characters from the animaes YYH, Inuyasha, RurouniKenshin, and SailorMoon may appear in this chapter but i don't own them.

**2** It was just any other job…..

A small girl was sitting on the edge of the cement block that held their playground and watched Youko tend the flowers that bordered the orphanage. He noticed her watching him, "Why don't you play with the others on the playground?"

"No body will let me play with them. They don't like me."

"None of them!" he sounded surprised.

She shook her head sadly. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about it.

"Well then, how would you like to help me?"

"Ok" the girl hopped lightly off the cement block and went to him. "My name's Ash. What do you need me to do?"

"You may call me Youko or Mr. Kurama. I'm just about finished here" he hands her a shovel. "To help, you can dig some holes over in that bare patch over there" Ash nodded her head and took the shovel over there and started to dig intently. While digging, her shovel hit something hard. "Hum?" She pulled out a pink bag with blue and yellow speckles. She opened it to find six beautiful gems. "Wow" Youko came over to see her work "Well done. Those are some nice holes." He walked off to get some flowers.

"Shadow Plant" Ash called softly.

Youko stopped " What?" He turned to see Ash holding out a green jewel, which was glowing. Youko's eyes widened.

Ash looked like she was in a trance. "I am the keeper of the legendary Shadow talismans of the lost race. You are the incarnation of the Shadow Plant warrior. That means your aura is to compliment the powers of this talisman and allow you to use its powers" Youko took the talisman and felt the of it power surge through his body.

At this time the children were being brought inside. The headmistress noticed Ash with Youko and was approaching them. "Come girl stop bothering Mr. Kurama. By the way the flowers look pretty." She took Ash's hand and started to lead her away toward the building. " Wait" Youko called "I want to adopt her if you don't mind."

The headmistress turned "You serious"

"Yes I am" Said Youko.

"Fine then. We've been looking for someone to dump her on for some time now. Her absence from this orphanage is no loss. Just come to my office to sign some papers" She turned to Ash "Go and get your thing and report to the main hall"

"Yes mam" Ash dashed off to where the girls sleep. It didn't take Ash long to gather her things. Aside from the bag, she had a few dresses, a brush and a pokeball.

An older girl approached her " Where do you think you are going?"

"Someone's finally going to take me to a new home"

"Listen to this girls, Ash here thinks she is going to be adopted." All the other girls that had gathered around Ash were laughing. When they quieted the main girl turned to Ash "I don't think so. Nice try though" She punched Ash hard, and within a few minutes all the older girls were upon Ash beating her.

A whistle blew and a whip cracked. Some of the girls leapt back in pain " What is the meaning of this!" the headmistress shouted. "You" She pointed to the girl who started it and she was still holding Ash. Ash was unconscious and badly hurt. "14 lashes! Go downstairs now!" she yelled at the girl. She turned to an assistant "Escort her please" Youko thought _Man she's rough. _The headmistress picked up Ash and her things which were in a small tattered book bag, and handed her to Youko. "She's your burden now."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Characters from the animaes YYH, Inuyasha, RurouniKenshin, and SailorMoon may appear in this chapter but i don't own them.

**3 **A New Home

On the way home Youko was thankful for a strong tail otherwise, he'd have trouble with carrying his tools along with Ash. Youko lives in an apartment with two other guys: Trace and Jason. Trace is the same age as Ash. When Youko got home, Jason was still a work. ?Trace I'm home? No answer. ?Trace? He peered into the kitchen. He saw Trace collapsed on the floor which was all wet because the sink was on and the drain was stopped. A broken dish was on the floor and a stepstool was tipped on its side. After putting Ash on the couch, Youko carefully- so as not to slip on the water- went to the sink and turned off the water. He bent over Trace to see if he was dead. _Thank goodness. _he thought when he found Trace simply unconscious. He picked Trace up and put him in his bedroom which he shared with Youko. He put a warm cloth over Ash's forehead and then collapsed a recliner and just fiddled with his talisman; he wondered what exactly was this lost race Ash had mentioned. He looked up and Ash wasn't on the couch ?Ash? Youko called. Trace came weakly out of his room ?She's in the bathroom?

? She okay? asked Youko. ?And What happened to you?

? I just suddenly passed out. I don't know why. I feel like I've been beaten and my energy has been drained.?

?Weird? commented Youko. ?You better go lay down.? and with that Trace walked back into his room.

After some time had passed?

_Better check on her_ Youko thought. Just as he was getting up, Ash staggered from the bathroom. She blood on her bottom lip. She staggered over to the couch and collapsed on it .? Good She's asleep.? Youko checked. A ninetails came out of the bathroom. Youko looked toward it. ?What do we have here? Youko walked over to the ninetails. ?Where did you come from? Youko asked holding out his hand.

_I am FlameDancer Ash's spirit creature. I do not mean any harm to Ash. We've been friends for a long time._

Youko was taken aback by the Ninetails's telepathic ability. ? I suppose Ash would be upset I get rid of you, so you can stay.?

_Thank you very much. I won't be much trouble. _Just then Jason came home. He was carrying two bags of food. He was balancing a grade book and a stack of papers on one of the bags. ?Youko, I took the liberty of bring home dinner. Could you help me get these in to the kitchen?

?K? Youko took a bag. ? How was school?

?Pretty fine, not much trouble. Let's see who studied.? he shook the bundle of papers that were obviously tests. He saw Ash. ?Um? Youko who is this girl who's sleeping on our couch.?

? Her name is Ash Night. I adopted her today. I don't know why really I guess I felt sorry for her. She seemed pretty lonely. I hope you don't mind. She came with a pet ? Youko warned Jason as he pointed at the ninetails.

Jason sighed. ? I have no problem with this. I think Trace will enjoy the company. Mind you she is a girl. Just don't try to adopt every orphan in Japan. Okay?

? Of course. I know better than that.? Youko replied ?Trace Dinner.? Youko called to Trace.

Trace stumbled out of his bedroom. ?Nice I don't have to cook?

? Are you ok? Youko asked.

? Don't worry about me? Trace began to eat. Ash was still out on the couch. Not wanting to bother they let her rest and they ate in peace.


End file.
